1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus that has a Web browser installed therein and uses supplied Web contents data via the Web browser, a control method for the electronic musical apparatus, and a storage medium storing instructions for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an electronic musical apparatus which has a Web browser installed therein and uses (for example, view) supplied Web contents data via the Web browser.
As an advanced type of this electronic musical apparatus, an electronic musical apparatus has been proposed which not only uses supplied Web contents data, but also acquires a script for expanding the functions of the electronic musical apparatus as well as the Web contents data and expands the functions of the electronic musical apparatus according to this script (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-255934, for example).
However, in the above conventional electronic musical apparatus, although the functions of the electronic musical apparatus can be expanded using the supplied Web contents data and the script, functions provided in advance in the electronic musical apparatus cannot be executed using the supplied Web contents data and the script.